


Dave: Fail to notice Terezi's plan.

by Turntech-carcino (Themortalhalfbloodgames)



Series: Bam! You're parents [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Not even sure, Other, Post-Sburb, Troll mentions, au-ish, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themortalhalfbloodgames/pseuds/Turntech-carcino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is at Dave's home for her monthly visit and everything is chill till she starts sniffing the air... Terezi, wtf?</p><p>(Prequel to "Two and a half Knights but can read separately)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terezi: Sniff the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first Homestuck fic and I apologize for grammar and spelling and any tense changes, I still have some difficulty writing in english :( Anyway, this takes place two years after the game and the time on the meteor and blablabla. I just really imagined everyone back and all and let's go ahead and say that happens because yeah, I don't deal with character deaths pretty well so... EVERYONE'S ALIVE.
> 
> (Prequel to "Two and a half knights." Explains how Dave and Karkat finally got together. About three years before the events of that series.)

“So Dave, what do you think? Is my comic coolkid approved? heehee” Terezi snickered. To be honest the girl had horrible fucking coloring skills which made the comic waaay more ironic and, as she said, approved by the coolkid.  
Terezi has come by for one of her monthly visits. She’s been doing this ever since you guys arrived to this new earth planet. Of course she would always bring that damn insane (not so insane anymore, I hear but still don’t believe...) clown dude. He would mostly come to try to keep the friendship him and Karkat had, but after the first year you noticed he just didn’t care so much anymore. And after a while, he just stopped showing up. Not that you cared, you were actually glad but you felt bad for Karkat. His shit as deranged “friend” didn’t even try to come anymore, sending Terezi with lame excuses and sending some lousy sorrys. But whatever, shit happens. You keep looking at the shitty comic, taking drink from you little juice carton and then setting it on the little table in front of the couch you are both sitting in.

“Damn TZ, this comic is so fucking rad and ironic I might be considering you as a rival to creating hella rad comics. I should hide my ideas from you, you might get a whiff of inspiration and steal my thought-out ideas” you say to her handing back the comic sheet

“Hehehe, Dave it’d be such an honor to compete with you on making the best ironic comic. But maybe another time, I also came to check up on sweet little Karkat. Where is he by the way? I can’t seem to smell his delicious cherr-”

“Hold up TZ. We don’t speak of blood casts in this house. It was decreed so when the roommate agreements were made. Clausel beta, subsection F, paragraph three explains it thoroughly. Please cease of your law breaking topics. And to answer your previous question, Karkles is probably in his room watching his favorite shitty romcoms, yet again. Why that boy bothers watching those movies every week has yet to be explained to me by the gods. But as a crazed worshipper, I still await their answers.” you say shrugging and giving an exaggerated sigh.You really don’t understand what is up with Karkat and that sad excuse of a movie but you guys have had endless discussions on the matter neither of you getting your point out to the other so you both decided to cease discussing it.

“Hmm… Well, I guess I’ll have to bother him at some other moment. I really just wanted to tell him that Gamzee sends his regards for not being able to come by yet” she says taking a swing at the AJ you were kind enough to share with her and places it back on the table.

You tense up at the juggalos name. You really don’t like the guy. He really fucking hurt your bro and after you guys landed on this strange fucking planet he tried to act like nothing had happened between them. The shit for brains of your roommate accepted his apology even though you didn’t understand why. After all the bullshit he went through because of the whole Gamzee/Terezi thing, he decides to forgive the fucking clown just like that? You asked him about it once, about a year or two ago around the moment you had arrived but he shrugged it off by saying “No use in holding a grudge on them. I’m over it, Strider.” Fuck. You really didn’t understand but you didn’t push anymore.

“Hey, are you even listening to me, Coolkid?” you had spaced off and hadn’t noticed Terezi had kept blabbering about the shit faced clown’s excuse for not visiting Karkat for the fourth month in a row. 

“My apologies dear lady. I seemed to have found a better topic to entertain myself with than you reciting the excuses of a crazed juggalo.” Fuck, what the hell? You snapped your mouth shut when you realized you spit out the thing you were thinking about rather then playing it cool and saying you got lost in some paradox time warp shit in your mind. Keep it the fuck together, Strider. No need for Terezi to get the wrong thoughts.

“Gee, Dave. If I’m not mistake I might smell a bit of jealousy and anger in that phrase” she said raising her eyebrows at you. Gog dammit. Just what you wanted to prevent.

“TZ, you can’t fucking smell jealousy or anger. One, because I’m almost sure your nose isn’t *that* powerful and two, because I ain’t jealous or mad. I’m as chill as I can achieve, as fly as can be and to be saying something else would be a lie, sorry” you sorta rap some stupid shitty phrase just to shrug her off “Anyway, how is the blackest couple doing anyway? Hate-sex doing fine? Still haven’t clawed each others brains out?” You almost fucked up the last thing saying eyes instead of brains but your awesome quick thinking saved your ass from being a major douche.

“Why Dave, are you really interested in my stories of crazed rough sex and amazing moaning fights?” she snickers but you don’t answer. Ugh, stop that mental image before it plants itself in your imagination…. Ok, gone. Shit, that was close.

Terezi smiled her sharp teeth grin. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped for a second. She took two whiffs of the air and then pursed her lips but she quickly opened her mouth again to continue whatever she was going to say. The girl, uh troll, was seriously strange sometimes.

“No, but really Dave. How have you been putting up with lord crabs-a-lot? I would’ve ripped my ears off already” 

“He’s not that bad to live with, Terezi. He’s kinda chill in some moments…” Sort of. On special occasions… Ok, maybe he wasn’t but you didn’t mind it. You liked his company. Living with him was sort of… great. You can’t say you were surprised when he asked you if he could move in but you sure as hell didn’t have to think about it twice. You told him you’d be honored to share your humble abode with your best bro, besides, both of you were the only one’s who had been living all by yourself’s. It was nice to have a little company. The apartment you both owned was a little luxury you had permitted yourselves; it was a modern apartment, very spacious like all the other apartments in the building. It was accommodated for the needs of humans and trolls alike. It was on the top floor and just some levels below, your sister and Kanaya were to be found, just in case you needed a fashion advice or wanted to have a therapy session. Both things you had yet no needed but were next on the list after swimming with sharks in a meat suit.

“Not bad? You might be losing your mind. He’s a mess! I can smell disaster everytime he’s in a room. He has the worst people skills and don’t even get me started about romance skills. He couldn’t get one of his quadrants filled if his life depended on it” she said as she tsked

“Whoa. That was seriously uncalled for TZ. As part of the coolkid squad of awesome radness, you should know that dissing on your friends is a shitty thing to do.” What was with her? She had never said anything so fucked about about your little bro. Did he say something to piss her off that much? You try to recall Karkat mentioning fighting with her but you get nothing. You’re pretty sure they have been chill.

“I’m just telling you the truth, Dave. He isn’t really appealing with his stubby little horns and his compact size. I mean, I’m as tall as he is!” Whoawhoawhoa. This troll chick did NOT just dis your babies, uh you mean bro’s, little horns or his adorkable size. You like that his horns weren’t so elaborate or sharp as the others. It spoke about Karkat way more then anyone would care to notice. While he had horns that represented his bloodthirsty race, he had them nubby that meant that he was also quite sweet and amorous. Or so you thought. You had sort of elaborated a theory on trolls and their horns. And then fuck, she has the fucking nerve to tease him for his height? Sure, he wasn’t as tall as the other male trolls or heck, even Dave himself but that made him quick on his feet and by this, really hard to catch. The shithead had won some strifes between both of you because of this. But seriously, this troll girl was getting under your skin with the fucking shit she was saying about him.

“Ok Tz, I swear to gegus you are being so uncool right now. What’s up with you? Did you guys fight or something because I think the things you're saying are totally uncalled for. Karkat is a cool dude and my best bro and I won’t just sit around and let you say all this fucked up statements about him. You have no fucking right, Terezi” cool it Dave, you’re losing it, “I mean sure, he was a little bit of a tease when you guys were trying something but come on, the dude was barely six sweeps old! You can’t blame his little immature brain for not knowing how to react to a troll trying to hit on him. I remember pretty well you also had the hots for me and when I didn’t react as expected I didn’t hear you call me out as an ass. So leave him the fuck alone Terezi. If you keep it up, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave and go snog it up with the bullshitty clown!” Aaaaand, you lost it. Not your best moment. Fuck. You sit back down (when did you even get up?) and let out a deep sigh.

She kept smiling her stupid shitty grin at you and then let out a little “hehe” which turned into a full hearted laugh. You clenched your fist at your sides ready to ask her if she thought you were fucking joking about kicking her out of your house but she held a hand in the air indicating you to halt your actions.

“Oh gog, Dave. I was just pushing some buttons! I really didn’t mean it, I love the adorable crabdoll, I’d never say anything like that about him. And even though I still think he was blind for not noticing my flushed feelings for him, I would never put it against him. And his horns? I think they’re so cute. Though I still think he’s a short little troll” she snickered again.

You felt yourself relax and you unclenched your fists, feeling the blood return to your hands. You let out another sigh and pinched the bridge of your nose.

“Wow, for a moment I thought you were going to punch me or something” she laughed again. Shit, for a moment, you kinda did too…

“Tz, I am about to sack your little girl troll ass out of my house for joking about those things. Damn terezi, I’m considering actually kicking you out of our coolkids club” you let out an exaggerated sigh and tsk. That’s better. Back to your old self. You try to bury angry/feely Dave waaaay back down. Don’t need him to ruin your level of coolness again.

“Nooo, don’t kick me out of our awesome club, Dave! I promise never to joke around like that anymore.” She takes a whiff of the air again and smiles her creepy ass smile “Though I’m certain I won’t ever have to joke like that again, if things go as I think they will”

“Terezi, I have no fucking clue what you are talking about. You came to the wrong sibling. Rose’s apartment is on the 4th floor. If you are going to start talking gibberish shit, you might as well go to her because I’m only here for evaluations of rad as fuck comics and musical tastes.”

“Oh Dave, so naive. But I’ll quit my gibberish” she holds up her fingers in the quoting expression when she says the last word. “On one condition” she says, her smile getting creepier by the second. 

“What’s that?” you ask suddenly on the defense “And no, I will not fucking take my shades off for you to smell my eyeballs. These shit’s are private propirty and not for anyone to go around smelling, Shit man, that’s so rude. I wouldn’t smell your eyeballs, would eye?” Yeeeees. You mentally give yourself a fist bump for that pun.

“Ha-ha. No, that’s not what I was going to ask you. I was going to ask you if you would be willing to answer one question with utter sincerity” her voice loses her joking humor and switches to a serious tone.

You think about her petition for a minute. Well, what the hell, if it’ll stop her from saying weird crap and crap that makes you flip your shit, sure why the fuck not? 

“Fine, ask away your noseyness”

She grins and pretends to think a while for her question, but you know she had already thought about it before she even proposed this condition of hers. “Hmm, ok. Tell me Dave “the coolkid” Strider. Do you or do you not have flushed feelings for one Karkat Vantas aka Crabby lord McShouts-a-lot?” 

Shit. Nope, no fucking way. Not doing this. This is why you should have consider her petition for more than a minute. She obviously had a plan since she started saying all that bullshittery. She was trying to get you to expose yourself and fuck shit, you played into her little mind game. Fucking seer of mind. You try to come up with some witty answer to get you from answering with the truth but clever enough she won’t keep insisting.  
Nothing.  
You were screwed. She had dealt the cards in a way you were bound to get the shittiest ones in the deck. Even if she only ended up with one pair, you’d fucking have no possible way of winning because you’d always have a high-hand. Damn Terezi, she really had cornered you. Well? If there’s no way of playing this out, might as well fold. You sighed. You really didn’t have any other choice and her smile proved yourself you were correct. Ok, so what? Lie to her? She’d smell that fucking lie faster than a dog smells a juicy prime rib. Dismiss the question? She’ll just fucking bug you for an answer till you either caved of blew your brains. What else was there to do? Oh right, the truth. You considered this for several minutes. Terezi kept smiling, waiting for an answer and silently indicating she’d wait for the answer for as long as it took. Shit.  
You sighed, _once again_. (what is it with you and all the sighing today?) Ok, you’d tell her the truth. She was your bud as well and you had confided in her for sometime so why not this? You were glad Karkat was in his room watching those shitty romcoms for once because he wouldn’t hear your answer, but you whispered it even though he was in his room oblivious to this conversation.

“Ok, Terezi. You got me. No way out of this shitty spider trap you’ve caught me in. It’s a trap so fucking brilliant, spider bitch would be proud of it. Shit, do you hear that? She’s stopped snogging my best human bro because she feels someone has reached her level of web caching expertise.” 

“Daaave… Stop stalling. Yes or no?” she says shaking her head in annoyance.

“I am not stalling, I am simply congratulating you on trapping me in your little elaborate plan that I’m pretty sure you deviced along the way because I’m one hundred percent sure you did not come here to harass me about my feelings towards my roommate. Kudos for your creativity, I couldn’t have come up with that little ruse of yours I think the gods helped you out, they must have giving you some help, speaking in your mind and advising the things you had to sa-”

“DAVE. Just answer the question!” she said facepalming herself.

Shit. Ok, maybe you were kinda stalling but there’s no way to escape anymore. Well, here goes nothing. “Yeah, I like Karkles.” you whisper in such a low voice, you see Terezi’s ears do that twitch thing the trolls do to hear the faintest sounds.

“You like him as a friend or as a matesprit?” she asks in a lower voice than she had been using but not a whisper.

“What? Ugh, the thing with the quadrants again. They give me constant pains. Yeah, I feel flushed for him, ok? But I know he doesn’t feel the same. I asked Kanaya for some advice about these things and she gave me books that explain the quadrants and all that crap” you say burying your face between your hands.

“You told Kanaya about this before me?” she looks genuinely offended.

“Well yeah, she lives four levels under my place and it’s not like I could tell anyone else. Rose would’ve been my first option but the girl is so shit faced all the time, it’s hard to find her conscious these days, let alone sober. My other friends or bros all live far away and/or I don’t have the type of relationship with them to talk about these things. And don’t even give me that look Tz. You live two hours away and only come once a month to talk about art and music for about an hour and then leave. So yeah, my options were sort of limited.” You say rolling your eyes. Honestly, she couldn’t be pissed at you for not telling her before. She’s the one who pretty much neglected your friendship. She should count herself lucky that you still trusted her enough to be telling her these things now.

“Anyway, the books that Kanya lent me explained the thing with the quadrants. I read them for some time before understanding that the way Karkat acts with me is only in the pale quadrant. He hasn’t asked me, but I know he only wants me as his _moirail”_ you say the word as if you were mentioning some ugly disease. You feel bad for acting this way. You shouldn’t demeanor what your friend feels for you, heck, he’s more affectionate with you than with any of his other friends who have known him way longer than you. You should be glad he wants you as a moirail, but you can’t help the pang of hurt you get everytime you think about it. It’s like, he friendzoned you. Fuck, erase that thought from your mind, Strider. Thinking like that is so lame.

“Are you sure about what you're saying? I mean, maybe he just doesn’t know how to respond to flushed feelings. Believe me, I would know” she smirks, “Maybe he just acts that way because he doesn’t want you to know his real feelings”

You sigh. You’ve thought of the possibilities, mainly only to keep your spirits up and to cling on the last speck of hope you have for him to return your feelings, but you don’t kid yourself. You rather face the facts and try as much as possible to bury those feelings so you don’t lose what you most treasure. Karkat Vantas.

“Sure. I don’t really know anymore,Terezi. Maybe you’re right or maybe you’re wrong. We might never know. It will be a mystery like many others that now plague the universe, like that why is it that in school, a grade of “A”,”B”, “C”, or“D” doesn’t stand for a word, but “F” stands for “Fail”? Or what’s up with the one shoe, just one, on the side of the road? Where is the other shoe? How did someone lose their shoe while traveling down the highway? Just so many questions and no decent answers.”

“You do know I have no idea of what you’re talking about, right?” she has her head tilted side ways like a confused puppy dog and you almost make a joke about it but remember she still won’t get it. “Anyway, I really must be going. Crazy clowns aren’t going to kiss themselves, you know”

“Ugh, Tez, just go before you make my breakfast pass through my throat for round two” you say wrinkling your nose a bit. Really, that girl, troll, lady troll, uh… Whatever. She just loves to fill your imagination with horrible images. One day she’ll say something so vile your imagination box is going to blow a fuse and then what will we do?

“Fine, fine” she lifts herself from the couch and walks to the door where you follow behind her. She sniffs once again and turns to you. “Thanks for the wonderful chat, Dave, It was mind-blowing” she smirks.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t go on spreading the news like wildfire” you sigh and shake your head.

“Aw, but maybe that’s what needs to happen in order for you to find out what’s going on!” she says giving you another of her full pointy teeth smiles.

“I don’t think I’ll ever find out what’s going up on this shit. It’s bat crazy.”

She opens your front door and steps out. “You might find out right now” she says turning back to you, “You can come out of the shadows, your crabbiness. You can’t hide your delicious che- I mean, blood smell from me” she calls over your shoulder and you freeze. What did she just… Is she implying that…? “Ta-ta, Dave. Smell you later!” and the sneaky troll girl shuts your own door in your own face.

You stand frozen in place, heart beating like crazy. You urge yourself to turn around and look around “Karkat?” you ask hoping and praying to all the gods you can think of the girl was only busting you jelly beans and was just messing with you. But sure enough, from the shadows in the corridor a wide-eyed troll comes out to stand in the middle of the room. Your breath hitches a little when you see him. You really were expecting her to have been joking. And then everything falls into place, like when you lose the box that had the image of the complete puzzle you own and then you go on about trying to solve the shitty thing till the image of the complete puzzle comes back to you like a slap to the face and you’re suddenly able to piece out the stupid puzzle. Fuck, she played you good. The constant sniffing and the little things she kept saying now all seem understandable. She smelled him exit his room, probably to come say hello and ask about the juggalo. Her little showcase of hating on him was used on you both. She wanted to see your reaction and wanted him to stay hidden so he could hear all the shit she was calling him and shocking him in place. She would then ask you the stupid question, obviously peeking your bros curiosity and getting an answer from you. Damn that sly troll, she played you both real good.

“Dave?” you snap out of your “Sherlock Holmes resolving the crime” attitude at the sound of a tentative whisper.

“Karkat.” you meant to sound cool but you sound afraid. What the hell is going on with you today?

The small troll crosses the room and stands right in front of you, eyes wide but searching your face trying to decipher your expression that is sort of covered by your shades.. “Dave I-...” he swallows and gazes down to the floor. He takes a breath and speaks again. “Dave, did you really mean everything you said earlier? I’m sorry I was eavesdropping, I know I’m a total nooksucker for doing so, it was rude. I know. But Dave… I need to know. Is it the truth?” he looks back at you. You open you mouth to speak but he places a hand on your mouth before you can utter a single word. “The truth, Dave. Not like you did Terezi. Don’t bullshit me and be straight. No sidetracking. Truth and nothing else. Ok?”

You nod and open your mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

Well shit.


	2. Dave: Correct the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you like me back?"  
> "Ah."  
> "Wrong answer, Dave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS, because I suck at writing summaries! Also know as, Dave trying to fix things after blanking out and trying to fix it...

A strange squeaking sound leaves your lips. Or well, you think it does because you are not even sure you made a sound. You feel a knot in your throat and don’t even know what to do. It’s like you have all the words but just don’t know how to put them in an eloquent sentences. You feel like that time you broke your Bros sword after he specifically told you _Not to touch it_. But as the curious kid you were, you went along and played with it and after a few swings, managed to break it against the wall. When your Bro had asked you to tell him the truth, you squeaked a response because even though you wanted to lie about it you didn’t like to lie when people asked you for the truth straight on. And now you were here, standing in front of Karkat with your jaw flapping like a fish out of the water and letting out very uncool sounds.

“Dave?” Karkat lifts his hand and shakes it in front of you trying to get your attention.

Ok Strider, quit with the bullcrap. No cat has got your tongue. No, not even Karkat. You mentally give yourself a high five and you would’ve said the joke out loud but you seemed to be reduced to a fish out of the water at the moment. Damn, such a missed opportunity.

“Dave, are you fucking there? Did your mind space into one of your stupid time bubbles? Are you trying to be ironic? Because I don’t think this is the fucking time to be acting like total prick” Ok, now you made him mad. Way to go Dave, you’re fucking all kinds of things today.  
Come on, just one sentence, anything. Just fucking say something.

“Uh” Yes, fucking nailed it. 

“Are you getting a fever? You’re sweating like crazy” he lifts a hand toward your face but decides to put it back down. Good, you might of swooned like a hopeless romantic teenager if he touched you, not in an ironic way.

“N-no.” you stutter. Finally, some normal words. Ok, now try for more “I’m fantastic, can’t you see how well I am? I might as well be given an award for being so fantastic.” Fuck yes, we’re getting somewhere.

“Strider, quit acting like a total idiot” Karkat said with his usual frown, “Are you going to give me an answer or are just going to stand there like the douche master of the apartment?” 

“What?” You decide to play stupid in order to try to gain sometime and think about your answer. He obviously heard all the conversation with you and Terezi, she made sure of it (what an ass, you were totally going to revoke her coolkid license), so now what? You couldn’t lie to him and besides, Karkat hated being lied at so that was a dead end…

“Did your thinkpan turn into sopper or something? Did you even fucking listen to me you shit for brains?” 

“Umm…” You think that maybe playing it dumb might only make him madder.  
“Fucking asshole. I asked… You know what? Fuck you. I don’t even care, it was such a fucking mistake… I’m just going to leave” he throws his hands in the air and turns towards the hall that takes him to his room. He really is fucking pissed. You take a step towards him but he turns around and hisses at you. “Don’t you fucking dare follow me, Strider. I needed an answer and you fucking gave me and “uh”. Well fuck you! I don’t need to put up with your shit!” And with that, he left to his room leaving you standing in the middle of your room like a complete idiot. Great work, Strider, you’re on a roll.  
You sigh and decided to sit back on the couch putting your elbows on your knees and letting your face drop in your hands, telling out a huge sigh. This is a fucking mess. You never thought about telling Karkat how you really felt and you most certainly never thought about the way you would explain your feelings. And thanks to Terezi, you’ve been thrown into a situations like a cadete sent to war with zero skills on firing a gun. You were a dead man. Might as well just dig your own grave.  
You lift yourself off the couch and drag your feet to your room. On the way you pass Karkats room and are tempted to knock but you decide not to. You can’t hear any sounds from his room so you think he might’ve just fallen asleep. He does that when he gets extra pissed off at you. Finally, you arrive to your room and drag yourself in. The room is sort of spacious; you need enough space for your turntables and some shelves which Karkat was nice enough to help you fill up with CDs, Records and some occasional tapes because using them are so ironic as fuck and you’re all about that shit. Thinking about that makes your heart ache a little so you decide to lay in bed. The bed is quite big as well, sometimes you guys would use your room as a place to chill or watch movies and you needed the big bed because Karkat insisted on being covered in a pile of pillows and sheets. So yeah… Big bed was a must. And now you’re lying here, alone. In the pile of shit Karkat had made just last night when you decided to watch some stupid movie he suggested. You felt a like ache in your heart again. You wished you could go back to yesterday and just pretend this didn’t happen. Remembering all these things make your eyes start to sting and here, in the solitude of your room where no one can see you, you finally let a few tears fall but not much fall before you drift off.

 

So it’s been exactly three days and twelve hours since your huge fuck up. Fuck up because you confessed your feelings to one Karkat Vantas without you even knowing what you were doing. Fuck up because when he asked you for a clear solid answer you went into shithead mode and couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Fuck up because when you should’ve done something for the guy you like, you went into your room and decided to lock yourself in it for three days. Great going Dave, we are making so much progression. But it does seem like Karkat decided on doing the same thing because you have only heard the door of his room open once. So when you finally gather the energy to get out of your room, you freeze in the hall upon hearing his voice. He seems to be having a conversation but you’re not even sure so you get closer to the living room though you’re careful to stay hidden in the shadows. 

“I-I don’t know. He just… doesn’t even come out of there” silence, so you know whoever he’s talking to is speaking to him, “Yeah but why should I? I asked him a fucking question and he just stood there looking at me like if my horns popped off or something” you try to get closer in order to hear at least a hint of whoever’s voice he’s talking to “What the hell are you trying to tell me? that it’s my fault? That’s bullshit and you know it, Jade” Oh, Jade. For some reason you were almost sure he was talking to the fucking juggalo but no… Jade. It’s Jade. “Should I? Does it seem like the right thing to do?” some sort of shouting come through the phone and you can see Karkat frown and hold the phone away from his ear “Ok, Ok! You’re right but come on! I was pretty straightforward the first time and the idiot just… Yes, I know. He is kinda dense isn’t he?” What? Oh hell no. They were calling _you_ dense when Karkat was the oblivious one. Fuck that’s just rude, bro. You’re about to walk back to your room when you accidently slip on one of your juice cartons (seriously, you should pick those up,they might kill someone) and swear under your breath before clasping a hand over your mouth. You look over your shoulder and see Karkats head turn toward your direction and his ears twitch. “Hey Jade, I might need to call you back, seems I can’t get any privacy in this fucking house… Yeah, sure thing. Maybe next week… Sure, whatever bye” he hangs up and you walk into the room. No point in acting innocent but you decide to act like it isn’t even a big deal. You head into the kitchen and take another juice box from the fridge, sticking the little straw into the hole in the box and making a loud sound as you suck the AJ through the straw. Oh Jegus, what sweet sweet nectar! How did you survive those three days without this delicious drink, you will never know. As you walk out of the kitchen, Karkat’s sitting on the couch, hands in his lap fidgeting. You have an idea of what is up from overhearing, (yes, overhearing because there is no way in this universe that you will ever admit to eavesdropping on him), his talk with Jade. With a sigh, you walk till you’re in front of the stupid little coffee table Karkat insisted on buying. He looks up at you and takes a deep breath before talking.

“Dave. I know you heard some things while I was talking over the phone” Hey look, he’s not chewing you out because you have- uh, overheard, his conversation! That’s a good thing unless… “So I’m just going to go ahead and say it. Dave, I like you. Do you like me back?”

Shit, this conversation did not start like you had imagined. This caught you… totally off guard. And now what? What the fuck does one say when their two or three year crush says the words you have wanted to hear for so long?

“Ah.” Fuck.

“Wrong answer, Dave” he sighs.

He lifts himself from the couch and walks around you and toward his room. And you just stand there like an idiot. AGAIN.

It takes a moment for your brain to register what just happened and still, you don’t move. What the hell was wrong with you? It’s like you couldn’t connect your thoughts with your mouth anymore. In a moment of stupidity, you feel like you need to escape your apartment and run towards the park so you can scream your lungs out, so you grab your keys from the table and open the door… Wait. Fuck this shit, you don’t need to leave. You need to fix this! So you close the door again and turn toward the hall but you freeze in your place again. What the hell are you supposed to say after royaling fucking it up _twice_.  
You feel sort of embarrassed about having to think about this, but shit, you liked this guy! How the fuck did you ever think of the possibility of having something with him if you were going to have stupid meltdowns every time you needed to talk about your feelings? Sure, you were a Strider and as a Strider, you were taught to shy away from any situation that involved speaking of feelings but this was no fucking excuse to keep blanking out every time the person you liked asked you a questions on the way you felt. In fact, it’s pretty ridiculous. Relationships were about feelings and if you couldn’t do this one thing right, then why the hell even consider having one in the first place?   
You finally snap out of your stupid state of shock and continue your way towards the rooms. Swallowing hard as you reach his door, you are about to knock when you hear what sounds like crying coming from your room. Your heart breaks a little at the sound. You’ve seen him cry before and you know he only let’s himself do this when he’s genuinely hurting. Which makes you feel even worse. You walk towards your room and stand at the frame of the door, looking at a shadowed figure in the pile of blankets on your bed.  
You walk closer to him and notice his back is towards you. Looking over his shoulder, you notice he’s clutching a CD in his hands and every so often, a little sob leaves his mouth.

“Karkat, what are you doing?” he jumps a little at the sound of your voice and you can visibly see him freeze up and whipe his eyes with the back of his hand.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he says, his voice a little hoarse. It makes you hurt to hear him like this. All because of you. 

“This is my room, right?” 

“That’s not what I meant. I heard the door close. I thought you left.” So that’s why he was in here. You did find it pretty strange that he was in your room at the beginning…

“Yeah, I was just checking to see if the door still functioned correctly. It’s safe to say that the doors purpose is still being filled”

“That’s great but I really don’t care about your fucking door inspections. Just get out, leave me alone” his voice breaks twice and that sound makes your eyes sting a little.

“Yeah, no can do Karkles. This is kinda my room remember?”

“Dave, I don’t care for your smart-ass comments right now… Just please leave me the fuck alone.” he’s crying again, you can hear it in his voice even though you can’t see his face.  
“Well see, I can’t do that. I can’t leave you alone” your words start spilling out of your mouth “I need you Karkat, I need you in my life. I don’t know what I’d do without your constant insults to my persona and your loud rants. You are such an important part of my life that I can say without a doubt that I have spent most of these three years that we’ve lived together at your side. At work, I think about you. I press myself to please my shit-head boss because I want to earn enough to treat you to some luxuries. I stopped my DJ gigs so I could dedicate myself to working my ass off to earn enough money to buy you that recuperacoon you need because I know that without it, your sleep is plagued with night terrors. I get home to find you’ve cooked for us and it fills my heart with so much happiness to know you thought of me even though it might only be a friendly gesture. The nights you scream in your sleep and lock your door, I stay outside of your room till I hear them dwell down. “You notice tears have started to roll down your face, but you press yourself to continue, “I try to constantly keep your mind occupied because I’m afraid to go through the same thing I went through on the meteor.” You had once found him in his room with some horrible cuts on his arms and you shudder at the memory.  
“It had almost killed me when I saw you like that, Thats the reason I knock on your door every time you close it. I’m afraid you’ll harm yourself again. I-I…” your voice breaks but you clear your throat and keep going because you might as well say as much as you can, “It hurt me because I couldn’t protect you. It caused me so much pain to see you in that state that I promised myself I’d do all I could to keep you from going back to that. Karkat… I do like you. I do.” you let yourself fall to the floor on your knees, “I’m sorry I was such an idiot before. I’m sorry I can never express my feelings like you want. I coil away from anything that involves feelings because that was how I was brought up. But that is no excuse for the way I acted. Those three days I spent in here all alone? Worst three years of my whole entire life. I felt empty even knowing you were down the hall… You don’t have to forgive me, I just need you to look at me” you sigh and feel how the tears keep falling from your eyes, so you decide to pull your glasses off and set them on the floor next to you.

A minute passes. Then two… Five and he finally turns to you. His eyes widen when they look at your face and then red-ish clear tears start falling on his face again. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t speak.  
It’s driving you insane. 

“Karkat, fucking say something” you tell him and he reaches a hand towards your face, hesitating before he touches you. You all but melt into his warm hand. His thumb brushes under your eye, wiping a tear.

“Dave you’re… crying.” he looks shocked and a little scared. Truth is, so are you. You’ve only cried once in front of him. It was the day he asked you about your Bro. He had also cried when he talked about his lusses but he had cried before talking about situations in the game, so you didn’t feel as shocked as he did when he saw the few tears run down your face. Now you were here, crying up a storm.

“Dave, please don’t cry” he gets closer to you and wraps you in his arms and hugs you, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. “It’s alright, Dave. Nothing is going to happen again” he whispers.  
And you let your walls down.

Your arms wrap around him and let out a sob. You hug him tightly to your body as if you’re trying to melt him into you. You kiss the top of his head and repeat his name as if it was a mantra that would keep you stable, all the while he just hold you back and whispers “It’s alright, Dave. Don’t cry”

When your sobs finally quiet down, he separates himself a little from you to see your face. He wiped the remaining tears from your face and smiles reassuringly at you. 

“I like you aswell, you know that, right?” he whispers.

You feel your heart swell when those words leave his lips and you can’t contain yourself anymore. You lean down and kiss him, catching him by surprise. He’s frozen for a few seconds but then kisses you back, his hands locking themselves around your neck, his lips moving against yours. He taste like tears and apple juice… Apple juice? You separate yourself from him and look down at him, eyes wide.

“Karkat…” 

“What?” he asks, clearly confused.

“Karkat, you taste delicious.” 

“I-I… What?” you can see his cheeks turn pink and you smile as you lean down at him and whisper against his lips.

“You. taste. delicious.” and proceed to kiss him again, your lips moving greedily on his and he kisses you back with the same passion. When you tentatively pass your tongue over his lower lip, he all but losses it. 

He pulls you down on him as he lets himself fall on his back as his hands move from the back of your neck and tangling themselves in your hair. So you flick your tongue against his lips once more and he parts his lips, letting you enter his mouth. Your tongues clash together and when you bite down softly on his lip he lets a moan slip from his mouth. You chuckle against his lips and pull away slightly to look at his face.

“What?” he asks, clearly pissed because you pulled away.

“Nothing, you’re just…”  
“Just what?” he says with a little irritation in his voice making you smile even more. 

You lean down and kiss his face: his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth. “You’re amazing.” you whisper and sigh against his ear which makes it flaps against your face. 

“Yeah, and you’re a fucking idiot.Get the fuck away from my ear, it tickles” he says crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh Karkitty, don’t get mad at me. I’m just stating the truth. And I’m glad to know it tickles when I breath over your ear” you say letting another breath of air out successfully making his ear twitch again

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me again” he says as he pulls your face back to his lips. 

After what seems like hours, you part from him to take a breath and see him stifle a yawn.

“Dear sir, are my kissing skills boring you? I could kick it up a notch if you’d like” you say wiggling your eyebrows.

“Shut the fuck up, Dave” he says giving you a little punch on the shoulder “I’m just tired, I haven’t slept much” he says in between a yawn.

You push yourself off of Karkat and lay next to him,turning to your side to see his face and he mimics your action. “How come you haven’t slept right?” you ask him

“You know why” he frowns.

“Oh… Well, do you want to sleep here?” you ask and feel a blush creep up. 

“Um. Yeah, that would be… nice” he says turning on his side, back to you. You take the hint and hug him from behind and he rests his head against your shoulder.

“Goodnight Dave…” he says, already starting to drift off.

“Goodnight, Karkat.” you say as you plant a kiss on his forehead before letting yourself relax and have a good rest, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I suck at endings as well, it may seem... Sorry if there is any typos or grammar errors or something that doesn't make sense, I am literally finishing this right now and uploading it (Don't get into full inspiration mode at 2am guys, you'll probably finish at 4am... ergh). I'll probably edit it later as I tend to do with most of my works (I'm such a mess)  
> Really hope you like it, I already have a new idea for a new story to add to the series! Also, feel free to send me prompts because I seriously can't stop writing DaveKat. I think I'm obsessed and I am so sad that I only joined this fandom 4 months ago, I feel like a missed a great big party :(  
> Ok, so this note turned into one of my little rants, sorry!


End file.
